


When She is Drunk

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunk!Reader, F/M, Friendship, Haldir can't deal with a flirty elleth, Lindir only wants to help, Reader can't handle her alcohol, Reader-Insert, Worried Leggy, exasperated Thrandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do not have a high tolerance for alcohol, so when you drink some strong wine by mistake, embarrassing things happen and Thranduil and Legolas have to rescue you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She is Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cxrclet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrclet/gifts).



            “Ada, have you seen Y/N?” Legolas asked his father. He had not laid eyes on his best friend since the feast began. True, it was a large event, elves from all over had come to Mirkwood to celebrate the Feast of Starlight, but it was unusual for her to just disappear from him.

            “I saw her by the drinks table earlier in the evening. I believe she was with Haldir of Lorien,” Thranduil’s creamy voice said. He looked at the frown lines on his son’s face. “Why are you so worried?”

            “Well, you know Y/N does not drink often, and if someone hands her a glass of strong wine instead of the watered-down stuff-“

            “My Lords, I believe you better come quickly,” Lindir interrupted the prince. “Y/N is, umm, well, you better just come.”

            Both of the elves’ eyes opened wide with worry and they followed Lindir through the crowd of people. In a corner away from everyone else Y/N was literally hanging off of Haldir: arms around his neck, eyelashes batting, gently biting her lip. Thranduil and Legoals exchanged a glance that said: “She got the strong wine.”

            “My Lords,” Haldir tried to bow his head in respect, but you were preventing that. “I did not realize that she had already had so much to drink. I have never met an elf who can get drunk so quickly.”

            “She does not drink often, so one strong drink can turn her into this,” Legolas explained, gesturing to the giggling elleth that still clung to the March Warden.

            "Poor, Y/N," Lindir said softly.

            “On the bright side, she will not remember this in the morning. It would be best if we got her back to her room quietly, before anyone sees this,” Thranduil said, amusement for the situation gone. Y/N was one of his advisors, and for anyone to see her so incapacitated would do damage to both of them.

            “Alright, but, can you get her off me?”

            “Oh, Haldir! You do not want to get rid of me do you?” You asked, suddenly very emotional about the thought of him leaving you.

            “Of course he does not. It is just difficult for him to see your lovely face when you are so close to him, isn’t that right, Haldir?” Legolas said, eyeing the blonde ellon.

            “Oh, uh, yes, of course,” Haldir offered you a smile. You looked back and forth between Legolas and Haldir.

            “You. Two. Are. Up. To. Something,” you slurred, punctuating each word with a poke to Haldir’s chest.

            “No we aren’t,” Hadir protested too adamantly. The battlefield was his territory, a drunk elleth was something totally different, and he had no idea what he was doing.

            “Y/N, I need to see you for a moment,” Thranduil’s commanding voice cut through your drunken stupor.

            “Yes, My Lord?” You released Haldir. “How may I be of service?”

            “I need to discuss something with you; come with me,” he turned and starting walking away, through a door that was out of eyesight from everyone but you and the ellons surrounding you. You slowly and reluctantly began to follow him.

            "Sorry, Legolas," Haldir whispered. "I did not know. If I had, I would not have given her that glass of wine."

             "It is alright, Haldir. Y/N's lack of tolerance is not widely known. Go you two," he said to Haldir and Lindir, "enjoy your evening."

            “Good evening, Haldir,” you giggled and bit your lip. When you reached the door you turned and gave him a little finger way, before Legolas pushed you through it.

            “Leggy! That was not very nice.”

            Legolas ignored you and took you arm, guiding you through the halls, trailing behind his father.

            “Where are we going?”

            “To your room,” Thranduil said, not turning around.”

            “But the party-“

            “Is boring anyway. We always have to force you to go. Now come along.”

            “Yes, My Lord,” you mumbled. First they interrupted your very successful flirting, now they were dragging you away from the rest of the party. That was just rude and unroyal-like behaviour, and you had half a mind to tell them so.

            Thranduil opened the door to your chambers and Legolas led you inside. A glass of water was placed in your hands. “Drink,” your king’s creamy voice commanded, and you did. After two more glasses of water and a trip to the rest room, your head was beginning to clear up.

            “I’m drunk, aren’t I?”

            “You are using contractions, of course you are drunk,” Thranduil chuckled. Now that he only had to worry about the raging hangover his advisor would be suffering from the next day, the situation was a bit funny.

            “Stop laughing at me!”

            “Y/N, you are a bit funny when you are drunk,” Legolas said, unable to prevent the smile spreading across his face.

            “Ya know what?”

            “What?” The father and son asked in unison.

            “I don’t like either of ya. Thrandy, you interrupted my flirting, and Leggy, you dragged me away from the party. Tha’ was juss rude.”

            Legolas turned away from Y/N, who was perched on the edge of her bed, and bit his lips, in an vain attempt not to laugh. Thranduil just raised his eyebrows. Legolas’s laughter burst out. He was doubled over, clutching his sides. 

            “What is so funny, ion?”

            “She - you - Thran-“ he tried to speak between fits of laughter, but was not succeeding. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself enough to say “Thrandy,” before breaking out into giggles again.

            Thranduil sighed and glanced at you as you fell asleep on your bed. He rubbed his temples, a habit of his when he was annoyed. “I hate it when Y/N gets drunk."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for requesting. I hope you like it. I don't own anything that you recognize. I appreciate all comments/kudos, and every single reader. I accept requests as long as they have a happy ending and no incest.


End file.
